Joey's B Day aka Payback
by Yoko avec Yuki
Summary: Why am I re-posting Joey's B-Day on Ryou's B-Day? Don't ask me! Read and Review if you please, KuteAzMe would appreciate it!


Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Yugioh, though I wish I did. This my first Fanfic and I need to know if you like it. Even if you don't, REVIEW. I have to send this to my friend 'cause I'm on A.O.L and have parental controls. KuteAzMe is me and Yokomon52 is my friend.   
  
Joey's B-day A.K.A Pay Back  
  
Time: 6:00 a.m.  
  
Place: Joey's place  
  
Joey: (tossing and turning in bed) It's my birthday! I wonder what I'm going to do today! Let's find out!  
  
Fumbling on the phone Joey calls KuteAsMe.  
  
KuteAsMe: (yawning) Hello?  
  
Joey: Hey KuteAsMe! Hey, I was wondering what are we going to do today? It's my b-day after all!  
  
KuteAsMe: Joey?  
  
Joey: Yes?  
  
KuteAsMe: Go to sleep. And delete my phone number off your speed dial!  
  
Time: Next day  
  
Place: Kaiba Corp.  
  
Mokuba: Seto, I just got a call from Serenity.  
  
Kaiba: Get to the point Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: She said it Joey's birthday, and invited us to his birthday.  
  
Kaiba: (voice uncontrollably rising) And you said!  
  
Mokuba: Does it matter?  
  
Kaiba: AND YOU SAID?  
  
Mokuba: (weakly) Yes?  
  
Kaiba: WRONG ANSWER PIPSQUEAK!!!!!  
  
Across town at Gramps' Game Shop.  
  
Yugi: Did you hear something, Yami?  
  
Yami: I think Kaiba found out Mokuba said yes to Serenity's invite. And he's not taking It too well, I'm guessing.   
  
Time: Noon (same day)  
  
Place: Gramps' Game Shop  
  
Yokomon52: O.K. we've got the presents, the guests, and the fairly large cake and for Joey it has to be fairly large. Now WHERE IS JOEY?  
  
Yami: (quietly) Who was the person who's supposed tell Joey to come?   
  
Tristan, Yugi, Yokomon52, KuteAsMe, Bakura, Serenity and Yami all look at Tea.  
  
Tea: Oooooooops!  
  
Sweat drops all around.  
  
Serenity: Tea, you klutz!  
  
Yami: YOU'RE the one who decided Kaiba could come!  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
Yugi: (angrily) You told Kaiba to come? My mortal enemy? Him? Of all people? You chose him? Kaiba? KAIBA? (Veins popping up all around Yugi)\  
  
Bakura: Oh dear. Yugi's going in to rant mode!  
  
Yami: Or maybe he had too much sugar in his cereal.  
  
The doorbell rings again.  
  
Yugi: (still ranting) Kaiba? Why? WHY?  
  
KuteAzMe: Ooh-Kay I'll get it.  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
The door opens and Joey comes in.  
  
Joey: Will someone please tell me why Kaiba is bound and gagged and was dragged here by Mokoba?  
  
Tristan: Because your little sister said the Kaiba bros. could come.  
  
Joey: WHAT?  
  
Serenity: (getting the cutest, most adorable face possible) Sorry, big brother.  
  
Mokuba: (from outside) Can we come in?  
  
Joey: Sure, just leave your brother outside.  
  
Mokuba: No. Either we both come in or not at all!  
  
KuteAzMe: bye Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: That's not fair! We even got the dueling monkey a present!! If you don't let us in -um- you're banned from Kaiba Land!  
  
Yami: That's a bad thing?  
  
Mokuba: (jumping up so he's level with Yami) If you don't let us in I'll punch you so hard in the stomach your mom will feel it!  
  
Yami: That I doubt.  
  
KuteAzMe: Just let them in. What do we have to lose?  
  
Yokomon52: Um- the roof of this house?  
  
KuteAzMe: Shut up.  
  
Yugi: (still ranting) WHY? Kaiba? Huh- yeah sure let the jerk in.  
  
Serenity: Please, try and hold in your temper guys?  
  
Everyone: Whatever.  
  
Mokuba: (untying Kaiba) So what are we doing today?  
  
Tristan: (sarcastically) Joey's Birthday.  
  
Kaiba: Duh. O.k. we're here, we stayed, can we go now?  
  
Mokuba: No, Seto. We're here to try to be nice. Especially after Duelist Kingdom-  
  
Kaiba: O.K. Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: And Battle City-  
  
Kaiba: I got the point.  
  
Mokuba: And-  
  
Kaiba: STOP! I got it!  
  
Yami: Please, can we get on with this party already? Joey has already started in the cake.  
  
Yugi: Yeah. We should not let Kaiba ruin Joey's birthday.  
  
Mokuba: Seto will NOT ruin Joey's birthday  
  
While everyone is arguing whether or not Kaiba is going to ruin Joey's party, Kaiba was thinking.   
  
Kaiba: (lying) I'll try my best not to ruin the Du- I mean Joey's party.  
  
Bakura: (on to him and sarcastically) I'm sure you won't. But for now let's celebrate Joey's Birthday Party.  
  
While everyone starts talking and lining up for cake, Bakura grabs Yami's arm and pulled him in to the next room.  
  
Bakura: Yami, I know you know Kaiba's lying, but how are we going to stop him?  
  
Yami: Well, we could try driving Kaiba crazy before he ruins anything. And believe me, I would be happy to pull that off.  
  
Bakura: I'm sure you would, which is why I'm leaving that up to you.  
  
Yami: (smiling) Good.  
  
From the other room, they hear a bang and a splat. They run in to discover Joey covered in cake and Kaiba laughing hysterically.  
  
Joey: Mmmmm! Chocolate Vanilla swirl!  
  
Yami: Too late.  
  
Bakura: You'll have to work fast.   
  
KutAzMe: (walking up to Yami) You have to stop him!  
  
Yami: I'm going to.  
  
KuteAzMe: (snapping her fingers) I've got some dirt on Kaiba! I'll give you time to think.  
  
Yami: That's your plan?  
  
KuteAzMe: What? Don't you trust me?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
KuteAzMe: You're a very intelligent man.  
  
Yami leaves the room.  
  
Yugi: (slightly covered with cake) Kaiba you- you baka!  
  
Yokomon52: You go Yugi!  
  
Kaiba: (still giggling) So Yugi, you still eat ants?  
  
Yugi turns bright red.  
  
Yugi: I never did.  
  
Kaiba: Don't lie! I got this off your Grandpa!  
  
Yugi: Grandpa! How could you?  
  
Kaiba starts laughing again.  
  
KuteAzMe whispers Kaiba's secrets in everyone's ears.  
  
Tea: Your brother is not exactly Mr. Secret- Keeper either, Kaiba.  
  
Tristan: Or do you not care about the fact that you kiss a Sailor Moon picture every night?  
  
Yokomon52: What about the fact that you pick you nose when you think no one's looking?  
  
Joey: (with cake in his mouth) Gwhfdtwraiiyufklobncse.  
  
Kaiba: What?  
  
Yami: (out of nowhere) Hey Kaiba, Bakura wants you.  
  
Kaiba leaves the room. He comes back a few minutes later, his pants looking as if he wet them. Yami and Bakura come in the room laughing so hard that tears are coming to their eyes.  
  
Bakura: (between laughs) When he came in- giggle- we got water- giggle- pistols and got- giggle- him right there.  
  
Yami: (laughing as well) He slipped- giggle- on the water- giggle- and landed - giggle- on his head.  
  
A round of hysterical laughter fills the game shop.  
  
Kaiba: I'm O.K. Neck broke my fall.   
  
Mokuba: Seto! Are you O.K. Seto?  
  
Kaiba: I'll get you back for this, you two!  
  
Yami and Bakura walk up to KuteAzMe and Yokomon52.  
  
Yami: We've got to be careful.  
  
Bakura: Your turn. We'll watch you and you can prank.  
  
Yokomon52: Leave it to us!   
  
KuteAzMe: We'll take care of it.  
  
Yami/Bakura: Good.  
  
Yami: I'll get Yugi to help. I know he'll want to.  
  
Yami walks off.  
  
Bakura: I will watch Kaiba.  
  
KuteAzMe and Yokomon52 start whispering a plan. When they're finished Yokomon52 is grinning with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
Yokomon52: (putting on pink lipstick) Oh Seto!  
  
Kaiba: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yokomon52 starts chasing Kaiba in a circle while Bakura watches with a sweat drop.  
  
Yami: (coming back) Well, I'm getting a camera.  
  
Yokomon52 stops chasing Kaiba and starts chasing Bakura.  
  
Yami: Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to need a camera.  
  
Random Person: And they kept fighting into the night. In fact, I don't think they have stopped, and it's already February!  
  
The End. Hey guys if I get good reviews you'll be reading a new story. It'll be called wait, why spoil the surprise? Tee hee. My thoughts are that if I get good reviews then you must like my writing so I'll write more. My next story will have chapters so, hopefully it will be quite long. Again, please review, see ya!   
  
Yokomon52's note: I did not write this fic! KuteAzMe did(same friend that help me come up with the Out-Takes fic)! 


End file.
